Trials of an Alpha Female
by FierceSheWolf
Summary: Leah's phase proved to the Elders that the legend of the alpha female was true. Excerpt: 'You mean we imprinted on Leah too' Billy shook his head with a wary smile crossing his lips. 'The imprints are your soul mate, a gift from the Spirits, as for Leah think of her as your wolf's mate.' Confusion hung heavy in the room. 'Why would we need two' 'In the past...'


_Author's Note: In this story Harry did not have a heart attack so he is in fact still very much alive. This story takes place two weeks after Seth and Leah's phase and Bella never went to Italy because the vamps never came back._

'What are you doing, Call?' Paul asked grumpily when he saw me once again circling around the Clearwater home. My sleek dark gray form easily hidden in the shadows of the night.

'I... I just... I don't know... But I feel like I have to make sure they're okay.' I replied before backing away into the forest to finish out my patrol.

'They've got two wolves in that house, they'll be fine so stop being weird.' He was at the edge of our lands moving along a creek. 'I know _that_, but I can't explain why I feel the need to check on them. Maybe cause they're new?' I mused as I headed towards First Beach.

'Or maybe you want to get into Leah's pants.' Paul huffed because he had caught onto my thoughts on how her scent was enticing to me. If I were human I would be blushing, but I refused to comment on that. I haven't had much interaction with Leah, and yet I couldn't seem to get her out of my mind. It wasn't a conscious thing I was doing because sometimes I didn't even remember why I would be thinking of her. She was an attractive woman and she definitely had an effect on me but I knew I hadn't imprinted on her.

What the hell was going on with me?

_-Jacob-_

An exotic floral scent filled my senses and it drew me closer to her like a moth to a flame. I was completely entranced with every single part of her. She called to me in her soft voice and I saw into her dark passionate eyes holding so many secrets that I desperately wanted to know. Her cinnamon skin looked so soft that I reached out to feel it with my own warm hands.

The smile grew on her face showing two perfect dimples that I would have loved to kiss. It was so distracting all these feelings that were stirring within me and I looked to her for guidance. She glided towards me and when I finally looked away from her gaze I noticed that she was in the nude. I felt the heat that was coursing through me go straight to my groin. She was the epitome of a goddess and I longed for her.

I only saw her in this moment and I knew I had to make her mine.

She was important and I wanted her so much.

"Kiss me Jacob" She ordered and I complied easily there was no second guessing.

The fire burned between us and electricity sparked us and our kisses grew more heated and sensual. Her soft feminine hands stroked down my chest towards my already hard cock giving it a gentle squeeze. A hiss escaped from me and she continued to pump her hand over and over again working me with her magical touch. I felt her eyes on me but I couldn't meet her gaze that was how lost I was in the pleasure she was giving me.

"Come for me Jacob" She whispered nuzzling her face against my chest while she stroked me faster.

"Fuck Leah" I groaned and I felt myself fall apart.

I opened my eyes to see that I was not with Leah but I was still in my dark bedroom.

I looked down when I felt something sticky.

"Fuck" I cussed not wanting to believe that I had a wet dream about a girl that wasn't Bella. It had felt so real and the worse part of it was that I wanted it to be real. It was scary how much I wanted to go see Leah right now just to finish where my dream had left off. I thought over these last two weeks remembering how much it took out of me to stay away from the she wolf.

It was weird that I was focusing so much on her when I had an imprint of my own. Not that Bella and I were in a relationship despite how much I wanted to be, but Bells wasn't ready for it. Maybe that's why I'm fixated on Leah? It could be because my wolf was horny.

It did make sense.

The wolf only understood kill and fuck. Those were his needs and I'm not meeting that last one so was he trying to push me to a more easier lay? But that wouldn't make sense with why I imprinted on Bella not that I wasn't happy about that because I was so freaking ecstatic about that.

I looked over at my alarm clock to see that it was five thirty in the morning and I decided to get up so I could clean up and change my sheets. I had patrol soon anyways and I made it my goal to not think of the she wolf anymore today. Fuck those strange dreams.

_-Embry-_

"Hey Embry" Seth greeted me when he answered the door.

"You busy?" I asked looking behind him for any sign of Leah even though I knew perfectly well that she was upstairs in her room.

"Nah, just playing video games. Come on in, man." He stepped aside so I could enter and when I did I took in a deep breath collecting the scent of the she wolf. Seth gave me a funny look but didn't say anything which I was grateful for. There was no need to tell him that I was obsessing over his big sister. I still didn't understand it myself... I had this need to go see her and it wouldn't be silenced so that's why I found myself over here.

Seth chatted happily as we sat on the couch playing Halo on his Xbox while I kept one ear out for Leah. She was humming to a song that was playing in her room, but every once in a while I would hear her take a tentative sniff of the air. I had a feeling she was scenting me as much as I was scenting her.

It was an hour later before I heard her coming down the stairs from her room.

"What the hell are you doing here, Call?" She asked moving towards the kitchen as if she really didn't care for the answer.

"Getting my ass kicked by your baby brother" I cursed yet again as Seth killed me.

I heard her snort and that was pretty much the only reply I got from her.

The scent of nachos wafted from the kitchen making my stomach grumble in hunger. She came back out with a bowl of it and plopped down on the sofa next to me. Leah stuffed a cheesy chip into her mouth licking the little bit that didn't quite get in her mouth. I stared at her entranced which got my character killed again.

"Gosh Emb, do you play this game at all?" Seth taunted.

"Shut up! I actually have a life."

I sighed snatching a chip from Leah's bowl and turning back to the game.

"Make your own" Leah huffed, but didn't stop me from sharing her food. Every time I reached for a chip I would brush my arm against her and when I felt brave enough I would gently caress her cheek. Leah never once said anything about my touches, but kept her gaze focused on the TV.

When the bowl was empty and placed on the floor, Leah tucked herself against me. She was constantly nuzzling my shoulder as if trying to mark me with her scent. Seth finally took his eyes off the TV to say something to Lee... his eyes bugged out when he saw us sitting so close together.

"Dude what the hell that's my sister?!" Leah shot up off the couch as if she just realized how close we just were.

"Uh..." I said desperately looking for something to say.

A howl sounded from far away and I couldn't help but think saved by the howl.

-Sam-

I sat on the back step of my home waiting for the pack to arrive for the meeting I called. I was trying not to think of the dream I had last night. I was so grateful that Emily had decided to go visit her family in Neah Bay for the weekend. I really didn't want to explain why I was having sex dreams about Leah. There was a tension that I've been feeling around her that is always trying to consume me when I'm in the vicinity of her. I always pushed it away because I couldn't afford to have these strange thoughts of her. I had Emily so I didn't understand the fixation I was having on my ex-girlfriend. Maybe it's just a phase I'm going through because of her becoming one of us and that I now see her more than I did before. When she was only human she gave me and Emily a wide berth much to my imprints dismay. I understood why Lee wouldn't come around, but Emily couldn't get over their lost friendship.

I was interrupted from my musings when I saw the pack walkinginto the yard.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" Embry asked causally throwing an arm around Leah. She glowered at him but didn't shake him off like I expected her to. For some odd reason seeing him being affectionate with her made me swell with contentment knowing that she was being taken care of. Though I wanted to bury my nose in her neck and smell her natural perfume for myself. I stood up from my spot and began to start the meeting. Jacob was on my right with Embry and Leah on my left. It felt like this was the way it should be... I quickly shook my head to clear those thoughts due to the fact that I had no idea what they could possibly mean.

"Jared and Seth caught the scent of the red headed leech in the Cullen territory so we're going to spread out the patrols to a wider area. I'd also like to increase patrols now that she's came back." I glanced over at Leah again needing to see her face to keep me calm when I was talking about the leech. Victoria was able to send me into a frenzy and I needed to keep my composure if I wanted to lead the pack the right way. "I don't want there ever be a time that a wolf's not on patrol."

Paul groaned to what I assumed the thought of more patrolling.

"Well Quil's bound to join us," Jared said and we all looked down not wanting him to join the pack even though admittedly we could use another wolf.

The meeting quickly ended after that since I had said all I wanted to say.

I tried not to feel disappointed that Leah left without saying anything to me. The only comfort I had was knowing that she was with Embry.

-Jacob-

All the way home from Sam's I thought about what I was going to say to my Dad about my dream from last night. I knew that I would tell him because I was sure that he would have the answers because my old man knew so many things when it came to the world of strange things. And Dad has always been my confidant because of all we've been through together. It was easy to talk to him. Even if I was embarrassed at what I was about to tell him. But I owed it to Bella to get some answers not that I planned on telling her anything if it turned out to be nothing but a dream.

I pushed opened the screen door to the front of the house and headed towards the living room where I could hear Billy watching tv. I sighed as I thought it was now or never even though part of me felt the latter would be better.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Dad?"

Billy turned towards me after putting the tv on mute and gave me his full attention. I swallowed against the lump in my throat as I began to describe what had been happening to me lately regarding Leah. I told him my theory that because Bella was not fully invested in me yet that I was now trying to fall into bed with the she wolf. This was more embarrassing than I thought!

Dad's eyes widened and I knew right then that he knew why I was dreaming and thinking of Leah.

"What is it?" I asked impatiently after the silence became too much. "Son, I need to have a council meeting before I can tell you anything. It's very important that I talk to the other elders because what's happening to you will change everything."

"I can't wait that long! Why can't I stop thinking about Lee? Come on you can at least tell me that." I begged... But it was no use he simply shook his head.

He wheeled himself to where the phone was in the kitchen and I rolled my eyes before turning the volume of the tv back up. I wanted to relax and focus on something other than whatever secrets my Dad was hiding from me. Besides I was going to head over to Bella's in a bit and I really didn't need the thoughts of Leah in my head.

-Billy-

I grabbed the phone off the hook on the wall punching the numbers to Harry's cell phone and waiting for him to pick up.

"Hello" he answered after the third ring.

"Harry, it's happening. I just finished talking to Jake." I whispered urgently over the phone.

"Shit" he cussed. "I don't believe..."

"Council meeting at Old Quil's would be best... I've got listening ears." I interrupted him.

"Fine. I'll pick you up in thirty."

-Old Quil's House-

I took a sip of my tea as I stared over the brim at the elderly man in front of me. He was wearing a pensive expression on his face as he dropped the tea bag into his cup. Harry was shifting in his seat and his face was showing just how uncomfortable he was with the revelations of the truth to something that we had all thought was just a story.

"I knew that when Leah phased that the legend was happening. I'm not shocked by the news." Old Quil stated and Harry grumbled under his breath.

"I never thought this story to be true that it was only a myth" I was worried about how this would effect the pack because in the end it would effect them all.

"I think we need to put more stock in these legends." Harry muttered clenching his fists.

"They're all happy right now, imagine what will happen when they find out the truth. As you know both Jacob and Sam are imprinted." I said.

"Yeah well I think I'll need a few beers before we sit down and talk to them." Harry spoke and then took a drink of his tea.

"This is a gift" Quil began, "something that our pack and tribe have been blessed with. You know what this means."

"They're just kids" Harry and I said at the same time.

"No they are not. They stopped being kids the moment they phased." Old Quil said sagely. "We shall call for a meeting with them first before telling the pack." I didn't want to... but I knew that there was no way we could stop this from happening.

_Author's Note: Banner by don'tcallmeleelee. Repost. Do you want me to continue?_


End file.
